Irresistible
by DayaBaybee
Summary: Cece and Gunther went to the dance together. They had a fun night, but then, what will Gunther's reaction and thoughts when they arrive Cece's apartment door?


Hey! Well starting this, I saw that I may be the only one who doesn't put 'don't own Shake It Up on the story, so I'll do this now. :P

~ I don't own Shake It Up. ~ So, how did it sound?

But btw, I am in love with this song, so I decided to do this, since it'd fit perfectly on GeCe. When you first hear the song, you have an idea about it, but then you start to listen and listen, and then you get the real idea the song's trying to 'say'.

In the song, this guy's in a constant dilemma between the decision of loving this girl or not. When he's with her, he feels that she loves him and that she has no flaws. Although, when they're apart, he doesn't know if he loves her or not.

I just remember GeCe when I read this.

* * *

Me and Cece arrived at her apartment's door. She told me while we were on dance, that she was the one who had sent the bad advice to my cousins. I nodded. I couldn't do nothing. Or could I? I don't know. I just nodded and continued to dance. Rocky and Tinka had new things to take care of. Ty just had called Tinka to dance. Deuce called Rocky. So, it was just me and Cece. We promised to break up midnight. It honestly broke my heart, but I couldn't say no. She'd think I like her.

As Cece was on her door, I looked at her.

"Do you want to stay? It'd be fun, you could stay the whole night." She asked me. "Are you alright?"

I don't know. I honestly don't know. I don't have the answer. I stayed quiet. She looked at me confused. I know it'll not last forever. Heartache doesn't last forever.

"I'm fine."

Midnight. Ain't no time for laughing. I don't want this to be over. I don't want us to be over.

"Uh..." She whispered, looking at me. She had loosened her hair and took her boots and leggings off. She was just wearing the dress. "Well, goodbye, Gunther." She looked at my eyes.

I looked at her. When she said goodbye. It had made her lips kissable. Maybe because I knew that we'd never be that close again. Her kiss sounded unmissable. I looked up and down at her. My eyes stopped by her hands. I looked at her fingertips. Somehow, my need to touch her fingertips were growing beside of me and I just needed to touch them. Her goodbye makes it so touchable. How could a simple 'Goodbye' do this effect on me? I was supposed to be the mean guy, who would be leaving Cece with no doubt. Without even think twice. Fine. Now, look in her eyes and say goodbye.

I did exactly what my brain said, and looked at her eyes. Her big and brown eyes looking at me. Her eyes are just...

Irresistible.

Now, searching through my mind, I remember when, earlier, I asked myself if I should see someone else, another girl. You know, to forget Cece. It's not like I'm liking her, obviously not. But maybe this could make me forget Cece. So, should I see someone else? I wish I knew the answer.

But if I go now, if I leave, it'd make me feel better, wouldn't it? Then I'd be in my own tonight, so it'd make me feel better, wouldn't it? I think I'll never know the answer.

I looked at my watch. It was midnight. Come on, it was midnight like, five minutes ago. Did time stop? Midnight really doesn't really last forever, but literally, when I'm with her, it does. Heartache flips my world around and then I fall. I'm falling for Cece and I think that's why when I look at her, I see those things.

Here we are, standing in the front door of her apartment, while I am looking at Cece, looking at every single detail of her. Looking at her lips, who're so kissable, and her kiss so unmissable, her fingertips so touchable, and then her eyes, so irresistible.

I feel the need to touch her fingertips, I feel the need to look at her eyes, I feel the need to look at her lips and I feel the need to kiss her.

It's something in her lips. Something in her touch, or in her kiss. And all those little things about her makes her who she is, and her eyes so irresistible.

I don't know, I mean... When I'm not around her, when we're apart, I don't feel this. I don't know if I love her, but when she's around, when we're at the same place, I feel that I love her, that she has no flaws, that she maybe feels the same.

Wait. I find her lips kissable, and her kiss unmissable. I find her fingertips so touchable and her eyes are irresistible.

Gunther, no, you're NOT going to do this. No, no, no, no!

I took a step forward her and then I put a hand around her waist. I slowly approach my body to hers, as our lips also get closer and closer. I kissed her. She immediately putted her arms around my neck. She kissed me back. I enjoyed the kiss while it lasted. I couldn't do more than this.

She looked at me. "Goodnight, Gunther." And then she turned to the door.

If I needed to touch her fingertips so badly, it's okay. I grabbed her hand and then turned Cece to me. If I needed to look at her eyes, it's okay. I looked at her eyes. If her kiss was so unmissable, okay. I'd kiss her.

I was holding her hand. I was looking at her eyes, I was going to kiss her again.

**_It's in your lips and in your kiss_**

**_It's in your touch and your finger tip_**

**_And it's in all the things and other things_**

**_That make you who you are and your eyes irresistible_**

"Cece, if I break up with you, it'll be the biggest mistake of my life." I said. "Your lips are so kissable, your kiss is so unmissable, your fingertips are so touchable and your eyes are irresistible. I can't break up with you, I'll feel incomplete." I assured her.

I know I'll feel the constant dilemma between the decision of loving Cece or not. I know I'll feel like when I'm with her, I will feel that she loves me and that she has no flaws and then when we are apart I'll not know if I love her or not. I know. But if I feel this, I know I'll need to be with her.

* * *

Uh, hi. =)

I just needed to post this.

It's my second alternative end to 'Hot Mess It Up' though. :P

I planned this one-shot since I heard the song, because you know, I'm a GeCe writer. It didn't really go as I had planned this though! =/

Well, like I did with a lot of my others stories, I can change this in a few days, like I did with 'I Should've Kissed You' and blablabla. I also don't know if I will continue this.

But it's okay. Bye!

xox, lots of love ;3


End file.
